Always Knew
by CancerChikkie
Summary: Quinn has been in love with Rachel since the first moment she saw her. Now that they're friends, will she have the courage to confess? Will Rachel feel the same? What if she finds out about her secret? G!P Quinn, Faberry, Faberritana friendship
1. Chapter 1

Always Knew

_**Hi Everyone! For those who have read my other story Connected Souls, I'm soo sorry I haven't been able to update! My laptop completely crashed, and I lost all my data, so now I have a new one, and hopefully I will update CS soon! Anyways, I thought I'd try my hand at a bit of Faberry 3! By the way, the characters may seem a bit OC, for I have a hard time portraying the actual characters, and in this story, Quinn and Rachel have known each other since 7**__**th**__** Grade.**_

_**Warning: G!P if you don't like, don't read. **_

_**Summary: Quinn has been in love with Rachel since they first met, but has kept it hidden by bullying her. Now that they're friends, will she have the courage to confess her feelings? Will Rachel return them? **_

_**This story has a bit of Finn-bashing, sorry to those who like him! **_

Chapter 1

Quinn and the rest of the Cheerios have just been finished practice, but Quinn lagged behind for a bit, the reason being, she has a little, well not so little, extra appendage hanging between her legs, and even though the showers are in stalls, she doesn't want to risk the chance that someone might see what she's hiding and spread it around.

After finally reaching the change room, Quinn noticed that everyone was gone, but just in case, she called out to the empty room, and when she heard nothing, she breathed a sigh of relief and quickly shed her uniform and hopped into the shower. When she turned the water to a comfortable temperature, she couldn't help but have her thoughts wander to a certain small brunette with chocolate brown eyes, Rachel Berry. Quinn sighed, when as soon as she conjured up an image of the brunette, she felt her cock swell. "Damn… why did I have to fall in love with her?" she questioned herself sadly. "Oh, I know, because, she's beautiful, she's so kind, with the biggest heart she knows. And the warmest eyes she's seen, and that body, god…Rachel Berry, was in her eyes, just plain gorgeous."

As Quinn's mind thought about Rachel, she felt her body heat up. But most of all, she felt her cock swell to her full 8 and a half inches. She groaned, realizing that she had to take care of herself because there was no way in hell she could wear her jeans with a massive hard on.

Quinn brought her hand down to her erection, and slowly started pumping herself, softly at first, but gradually started pumping harder and faster. When she had a good rhythm, she squeezed her cock harder than pumped slower. As she kept getting herself off, she thought of Rachel.

Rachel sucking her cock, taking all of her in, and deep throating her.

Rachel swallowing all her cum when she explodes.

Rachel's tight, virgin pussy, swallowing her cock, squeezing her with her walls until she exploded inside her, spurting ropes and ropes of cum inside her delicious pussy.

Quinn started pumping herself harder and faster, as she kept the thought of Rachel in her mind. With one last hard pump, she exploded, moaning, "Rachellll!" When she caught her breath, she quickly finished showering and got dressed. When she was done, she quickly headed to her car, and headed home. As soon as she arrived home, her mom greeted her.

"Hi Quinnie, how was your day?" Judy Fabray asked, as she walked over to her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. Quinn smiled, and kissed her mom on the cheek as well.

"It was good mom, how about you?" the younger Fabray replied.

"It was fine too," came the reply from Judy. "Go get changed and relax, I'll start dinner soon." Quinn smiled again, and quickly headed to her room to change clothes.

Ever since Judy left Russell when she found out about him cheating, she started acting like the mother Quinn missed. She now told her mom everything, including her love for Rachel. When she told her mother, Judy said that she's always known, and that she's okay with it. Quinn was shocked to say the least, which made Judy laugh. _"Oh Quinnie, I'm your mother, I know these things, and yes, I'm okay with it. I love you no matter what Quinn, even if you love another girl, but granted, it doesn't come as much as a surprise either, especially since your body was born the way it was."_ She snapped out of her memory when she heard her mom call her down for dinner. Quinn quickly ran out of her room, and ran downstairs, and started eating her food. When she was done, she kissed her mom on the cheek and said a quick good night before running back up to her room.

When she got to her room, she noticed her phone was blinking. Quinn grabbed her phone, and smiled happily when she saw it was from Rachel.

**Rachel to Quinn:** _Good evening Quinn. I was just wondering how you were, for I did not see you at school._

**Quinn to Rachel:** _Hi Rachel! :) I'm fine, how are you? And yeah, sorry about that, I was running all over the place for Coach, and then had practice. _

**Rachel to Quinn:** _Oh, I see. I guess I am not surprised, for your coach is an evil being, who likes to torture people, simply for the fact that she thinks it is fun. I swear she's just an overgrown child just wanting attention. Ah, but then again, maybe she has her reasons. Oh well, someone like me doesn't need to waste energy on absurd people like her. _

**Quinn to Rachel:** _LoL! Haha! Rach, you kill me! *giggles* But I am sorry that I didn't see you around school much. _

**Rachel to Quinn:** _That is alright. I understand. Anyways, I just wanted to check on you, for I was worried something may have happened to you, which as it is obvious, you are fine, so I shall now go to sleep, for I need my full 8 hours of beauty sleep so that I can be at my very top performance tomorrow. Good night Quinn :)_

**Quinn to Rachel:** _Night Rachel :) _Quinn smiled one last time before succumbing to sleep.

Somewhere in the same town, not far from the Fabray house, lies Rachel Berry, who is tossing and turning in her bed. She seems to be having an interesting dream.

"_Mm..pl-please, don't tease…" groaned a horny Rachel, writhing beneath the person straddling her. She wanted her lover to touch her already! Her lover just chuckled, before leaning down to give her a kiss._

"_Patience my love," her lover whispered to her. When she opened her mouth to retort, she felt a bite to her neck, and moaned, when she felt a soft tongue soothing over the bite. She reached up to tangle in her lover's hair, tugging on it a bit, causing a growl to erupt from her love. When she tugged her lover closer to her, she moaned at the feeling of soft skin coming in contact with her body. _

"_Mm…please baby, I need you," whimpered Rachel, raking her nails down a strong but soft back. Her lover smirked down at her before taking a nipple and suckling it._

"_Say it. Say my name baby, please," mumbled her lover around her nipple._

"_Qu inn!" screamed Rachel._

Rachel woke up with a start, then realized that she had yet again, dreamed about her friend Quinn. She sighed. _"Damnit, I can't get her out of my head. Ever since she apologized for treating me so badly, we grew closer each day, and I started to notice how beautiful she is. I love how when she's around me, her walls come down, and I get to see the shy, adorable Quinn. I wish I could tell her how I felt. I realized a while ago that I've actually loved Quinn for a while now, which is why I never really hated her for doing those things to me. But then I met Finn, and we started dating. I thought at first that I loved him, but when I kept getting closer to Quinn I realized that I was just trying to settle down, because I knew she wouldn't return my feelings. And it's the fact that Finn is, to put it simply, a horrible boyfriend. Constantly flirting with Cheerios, and laughing all the time at her when she gets slushied. I don't know why I'm still with him." _Rachel paused her thought for a moment, and then sighed, before opening her eyes with a look of determination in her eyes. "I'm going to end things with Finn today, and then hopefully, I'll be able to tell Quinn that I love her." She nodded her head once, before heading to the shower to get ready for school.

When Rachel arrived at school, she realized that she is more nervous than she thought she was. Her hands and shoulders were shaking. She was so nervous she didn't see Quinn heading her way.

"Hey Rach!" said Quinn, with a smile when she reached her friend. Rachel jumped into the air.

"Oh gosh, sorry Quinn, you scared me!" replied Rachel. Her friend just looked at her curiously/worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yes, I am perfectly fine. I was just in deep thought that's all," the brunette replied. Her blonde friend just raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Okay then, can I have my morning hug now" Quinn asked shyly, holding her arms open. Rachel smiled and complied. When she felt Quinn wrap her strong arms around her waist, she couldn't help but think that they fit together. Her head rested just in the crook of her friend's neck, perfectly moulding their bodies together. When she hugged Finn, it felt like hugging a tree, for Finn was a giant, and his body was rough, and her head only came to chest level of her boyfriend, well soon to be ex-boyfriend.

When the bell rang a few seconds later signalling the start of first period, the two friends broke a part before smiling at each other and heading inside. Quinn walked Rachel to first period before quickly heading to her own first period. Rachel and Quinn don't share any classes in the morning, so they have to wait until lunch to see each other again. However, Rachel did share her morning classes with none other than, Finn Hudson. As soon as she went inside her class, she noticed her boyfriend eyeing a Cheerio with a dopey smile on his face, and a bit of drool coming out.

Finn noticed someone's gaze on him, which caused him to snap out of his Cheerio daze, to only see his girlfriend eyeing him disapprovingly, so he smiled his dopey smile, trying to act innocent. Rachel didn't buy it; in fact seeing her boyfriend act like that only served to give her more courage and determination to end things with him.

Rachel walked to her boyfriend, and sat down next to him. When he wrapped an arm around her and leaned in for a kiss, she turned her whole body away, making Finn kiss air, looking like a fool. Finn looked confusedly at his girlfriend, why she turned away, then thought, _"Oh, I bet she's on her period or something."_ So, he shrugged his shoulders before turning away. But little did he know that his girlfriend was actually planning to break up with him.

When Rachel saw that Finn's attention was gone, she quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper and handed it to him. Finn looked at the note confusingly, before nodding.

On the note it said: _Meet me outside the cafeteria at lunch. We need to talk._

The brunette saw Finn nod his head from the corner of her eye, and sighed. She wanted lunch to be here already, so she can get the break up over and done with.

_Meanwhile…_

A certain blond cheerleader with hazel eyes was in her English class with her friends Santana and Brittany. They were currently in an argument about, none other than Rachel Berry.

"Q! Seriously! You gots to tell Berry you love her already! The sad, yet jealous looks you keep sending to Finnept and Berry are driving me crazy!" shouted the Latina, Santana.

"I can't San! I'm too scared too! And she _**is**_ still with Hudson!" Quinn shouted back. The Latina glared at her friend for a bit, before sighing.

"Look, Q, as much as I like to be a bitch, you're still my best friend, and I don't want you to keep hurting yourself or whatever by staring at Hudson and Berry acting all couply. And to be perfectly honest with you, Berry's got the hots for you too. You're just too scared to notice."

"San's right Q," said Brittany. "I've seen her look at you, and she looks at you the same way San looks at me! I can tell she loves you Quinn." The head cheerleader looks to her friend Santana who's staring at Brittany, and she notices, the love in her eyes and face, and Quinn knows. She knows that she needs to tell Rachel how she feels. With a sad resigned sigh, she nods at Santana and Brittany.

"Okay…you guys win, I'll confess to Rachel," she stated. Brittany squeals and hugs Quinn, Santana just smiles a bit, before returning to her usual bitch persona. "Thank you S, B."

"Whatevs," the Latina scoffs, turning away, but you can see the corner of her lip twitch a bit. Brittany just smiles and hugs her again.

Lunch finally comes. As students rush through the hallways trying to get to their lockers so they can dump their stuff in and head out for lunch, Rachel was walking quickly to the cafeteria, her nerves on edge.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, all pack their stuff up, and leisurely walk to the cafeteria, choosing to take their time instead of rushing and risk getting injured.

When Rachel finally arrived at the cafeteria, she noticed her boyfriend was there yet. So she stood against the wall, and waited five minutes before she spotted Finn heading her way. When Finn spotter her, he smiled his dopey smile again, before reaching out for her and trying to kiss her, and once again Rachel dodged him. Finn just looked confused before finally asking, "So, Rachel, what did you want to talk about?"

Rachel took a deep breath, and gave herself a little pep talk in her mind before turning her eyes on her soon to be ex-boyfriend again, and taking one last deep breath she said, "I'm breaking up with you."

Finn looked confused for a second, before his eyes began to burn with anger.

_Meanwhile…_

The Unholy Trinity were headed slowly to the cafeteria. Lunch had started 15 minutes ago, but the trio didn't really care, as they made their way gradually to the cafeteria. When they got closer, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. It wasn't until a loud 'crack!' was heard before they jumped into action.

"Why? Why Rachel! Why are you breaking up with me? I love you! I thought you loved me too!" shouted Finn, his face showing his anger.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I feel that things just aren't going to work between us. You always ignore me when I'm trying to talk to you about something, and when I get slushied and bullied you just stand there and laugh at me along with my attackers. And I know that you're always checking out other girls, mostly Cheerios, even when I'm with you! Every time we go out, you act like I'm not there! And to be perfectly honest, I'm done with it! And I'm done with you!" shouted Rachel, her body tense waiting for the explosion. She didn't have to wait long.

"You are not breaking up with me! You belong to me! I will not let you go! You're just a loser who has no one! I'm the only one you have! If you break up with me, you'll have no one." Finn smirked darkly. "No one loves you Rachel, no one wants anything to do with you."

Rachel could feel tears start to form in her eyes, but she would not cry in from him. "You're wrong! I do have someone, and her name is Quinn! You are wrong. She's my friend, and she's been there for me, which is more than I can say about you!" Rachel screamed at him. "I'll say it one more time. We are through!" Rachel was just about to do her infamous diva stomp out, but a rough hand gripped her forearm, squeezing hard. Rachel could feel pain shoot up her arm, and turned to look at Finn, looking at her angrily.

"You go, when I say you go!" shouted Finn, squeezing even harder.

"Let go of me!" Rachel shouted, trying to free her arm, only to have Finn squeeze tighter. There was a loud 'crack!' in the air, when Finn snapped her arm. Rachel screamed in pain. He let her go, only to bring his fist back to punch her in the face, but before he could, a blur of tanned skin jumped in front of her and kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble. He turned to look at who stopped him, only to see, burning brown eyes, blazing with anger.

"What the fuck Hudson?" shouted Santana, body shaking with the anger she felt towards him.

"What Santana?" Finn asked innocently, acting like he didn't just snap Rachel's arm. Santana growled, but before she launched herself at him, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to glare at the person, before immediately softening when she saw that it was Brittany. The Latina relaxed instantly, when Brittany shook her head. Santana nodded, before kissing Brittany lightly on the lips. Then she looked to the small brunette singer, who was cradling her right arm carefully, crying and whimpering softly at the pain. Santana felt her anger come to the surface again, but before she could jump Finn again, a blonde blur flew by and quickly kicked Finn in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. "Ow! Stop Quinn, you're hurting me!"

"Hurting you? Oh no, I'm going to do worst to you. How _dare_ you lay a hand on Rachel!" shouted Quinn, hazel eyes turning a blazing gold as she felt her anger rise to the surface. She quickly swung her leg back, and kicked Finn again in his stomach, watching with satisfaction as he writhed in pain. She growled, and kicked him in his groin, smirking when he screamed in pain. Just as she was about to finish him off with a kick to the head, she heard a soft voice whispering her name.

"Q-Quinn…" Rachel whimpered, reaching out her uninjured arm to her friend. As soon as she touched her, Quinn instantly relaxed, letting go of her anger. She slowly turned around to face Rachel, who gave her a small smile, for she was still in tremendous pain. Quinn, hesitantly opened her arms, and Rachel gladly closed the distance. When she felt Rachel's body touch hers, she immediately wrapped her arms around her, embracing her softly. She felt Rachel snuggle closer. They both relished the closeness, and were content to just stay there when a throat was cleared. They both turned to look at who it was, and both blushed when they saw the principal.

"Fabray, Berry, Hudson, Pierce and Lopez, my office, now!" shouted Figgins. When they were all seated, Principal Figgins cleared his throat before asking. "Someone want to tell me what happened?" Rachel hesitantly raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Berry?"

"Well you see, I had broken up with Finn in front of the cafeteria when, he started screaming at me. Then he started to insult me, and he refused to accept that I broke up with him. As soon as I started to walk away, he grabbed my arm, squeezing so hard, he snapped my arm, which I may remind you, needs medical attention, as in I need to go to the hospital! Anyways, after that, he was about to punch me in the face, when Santana came out of nowhere and jumped in front of me, kicking Finn away, and protecting me. But then Finn acted all innocent, like he didn't just snap my arm, and just as Santana was about to go Lima Heights on him, Brittany calmed her down. However, Quinn was still angry, so she kicked him in the stomach, and then kicked him in the balls, then just as she was about to finish a kick to his head, I stopped her. That's pretty much the true story."

Principal Figgins, just nodded. "Do any of you have anything else to add?" The girls shake their head, while Finn is about to open his mouth to say something. "Okay, good. Dismissed." The girls wait until everyone has left before bursting into giggles, laughing hysterically.

"Haha, did you see his face when Figgins cut him off? Hahaha!" laughed Quinn.

"Haha, yeah, that was totally priceless!" replied Santana, starting to relax.

"Um, guys, my arm is still broken, and I seriously need to go to the hospital," Rachel softly stated. The trio's eyes went wide before all of them jumped into action. Brittany and Santana quickly headed to their locker to get their stuff, while Quinn grabbed her car keys as well, before taking her friend's uninjured arm and pulling her towards her car, where the other girls were waiting.

"S, take B in your car, and I'll take Rach in mine. We'll meet you at the hospital," Quinn said. Santana just nodded, taking her girlfriend's hand and heading to her own. When she saw that her friends were in the car, she quickly but gently helped Rachel into her car, before racing to the driver's side. Sending a small smile her friend's way, she started heading to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital, and a nurse quickly took Rachel into the ER. When Quinn lost sight of her, she sighed and took a seat in the waiting room. But she sat up when she heard and saw Santana calling to her.

"How is she Q?" asked Santana.

"I'm not sure. They just took her into the emergency room," she replied. Santana just nodded, before taking a seat next to her, with Brittany cuddling into her side.

A few hours have passed by, and Quinn was getting restless. Just as she was about to ask the receptionist about her friend, a tall black man stood in her way. When she looked up, she saw that it was Leroy Berry, one of Rachel's dads. He looked down at her sternly, before a smile split his face and he opened his arms up for a hug, which Quinn gladly took. Before anyone knew it, Quinn started crying, clutching Leroy's uniform.

"Sh, sh, oh honey, everything's alright," replied Leroy, rubbing up and down her back soothingly. Quinn just continued to cry; when she finally calmed down, Leroy gently pushed her away, before wiping her tears, and kissing her forehead.

"Is..is she okay?" she asked softly. Leroy nodded, and when he heard her breathe a sigh of relief he couldn't help but smile. He and his husband have known for a while that Quinn was in love with their daughter, and they completely accept that. Actually, they want them to get together.

"She's fine Quinn. It was a bit tough to fix her broken arm, because it wasn't a clean break, but we managed too, and fortunately, there shouldn't be any side effects." Quinn again sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god," she said. "Can I go see her now?" Leroy smiled at how shy Quinn was, and then he nodded, and took her with him to see Rachel, with Santana and Brittany following close behind.

Leroy led them to an elevator, and said to go in. Once everyone was in, he pressed the 3rd floor button. When they reached the third floor, they all headed to a room that was numbered 305. When Leroy opened the door, they all headed inside and saw that Rachel was just finishing getting her arm in a cast.

Hearing a sound from the doorway, Rachel turned to look and when she saw who it was, she smiled her 1000-watt smile, getting everyone to smile back, even Santana. "Rachel!" squealed Brittany, who quickly ran over and grabbed her in a big hug, careful of her arm of course.

"Haha, hi Brittany," replied Rachel, hugging back with one arm. Then she looked up to the others, "Hi Quinn, Santana, thank you Santana, for stopping Finn before he could hurt me anymore. And thank you Quinn, while I do not condone violence, thank you for standing up for me." Rachel smiled brightly at them. Santana and Quinn both blushed, Quinn shyly, and Santana embarrassingly.

"No probs, I's been wanting to kick Finnept's ass from time, so yea, don't mention it, I mean it," said Santana. Everyone just laughed.

"Okay, everyone, I think it's time to go," said Leroy; the girls had forgotten he was there. "Rachel, sweetheart, do you want me to call dad to come pick you up? Or are you going to ride with Quinn and the others?"

"It's okay daddy, I'll go with Quinn," replied Rachel, Quinn just smiled and nodded.

"Okay honey, see you later tonight," Leroy said, as he hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Bye daddy!" Rachel said, as she hugged him back. Rachel got off the bed, and headed towards Quinn, who was quick to wrap an arm around her. Then they all headed out, waving bye to Rachel's daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it took me sooo long to update this story, but things have been crazy hectic with me, but I finally found some time to update.**_

_**I want to also give a MAJOR thank you to Faberry's-Knight for editing for me, and helping me stuff. Thanks so much Faberry's-Knight! :D 3**_

_**Enjoy the chapter! =D**_

Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks since the incident with Finn, and Rachel's arm is healing nicely and Finn was suspended, but he's back now. Quinn, Santana and Brittany have been extra protective of Rachel since then, not to say that they never were; they were always protective of her. When Rachel would leave class, one of them was always with her, because now that Finn is back in school, he's been trying to get Rachel alone. Unfortunately, Rachel and Quinn still haven't confessed their feelings to each other, but they have been extra cuddly recently.

It was Wednesday morning, and Rachel was on her way to her first period class, oblivious to what was around the corner. As soon as she turned the corner, she felt an all-to-familiar feeling of being slushied; it didn't stop there either. As soon as the first slushy was thrown, four more were thrown at her. She was so shocked she stood frozen, until the icy beverage became too cold and she ran to the nearest bathroom, with Quinn, who witnessed the whole thing but was too late, following behind, but not before grabbing Santana when she walked by and told her what had happened. Santana felt rage boiling through her body, and she turned to the jocks with a fierce glare; the jocks shrank into themselves as soon as they saw the look on her face.

"Who told you idiots to slushy Rachel, when you KNEW she was off-limits. And I'm not asking. You best be telling me, or Imma go all Lima Heights on ALL your whiny little asses. Now, tell me who the fuck told you to do this!" All the jocks almost pissed their pants from the glare and tone of voice Santana used. Santana almost let a smug smile appear, for she was very proud that she could scare the shit out of the big jocks. "I'm waiting." She growled, and just as she was about to smack a jock down, Karofsky blurted out…

"It was Hudson! He paid us to give Berry a slushy shower!" he screamed, almost in tears.

"Now, was that so hard?" Santana smirked. Karofsky and the jocks quickly shook their heads no. "I'm only gonna tell you this once, so you best be paying attention. Rachel Berry, is OFF-LIMITS, comprende?" The jocks quickly nodded yes, before trying to scurry away, but not before Santana gave them each a nice little present…black eyes.

After the jocks left, Santana quickly headed to the washroom she saw Quinn and Rachel enter. When she saw the state Rachel was in, she felt her anger increasing again, when a soft touch immediately relaxed her. Brittany had followed her after seeing the end of what happened. They both then turned to the two girls standing by the sink. Quinn had just finished washing Rachel's hair, and was in the middle of drying her hair. Unfortunately, Rachel's clothes were destroyed, her skirt was okay, but her shirt was a goner.

"B, can you get Rachel another shirt please?" Quinn asked, turning toward the two of them. Brittany nodded her head, before sprinting out of the bathroom.

"Hey Rach, how ya doin'?" Santana asked, letting her soft side show.

"Considering I just got a slushy shower, not too bad, haha, but thanks for asking," Rachel smiled at her.

"So S, why did the jocks slushy Rachel, when they know she's off-limits?" questioned Quinn, with an eyebrow raised. Santana felt her anger surfacing again.

"Fuckin' Finnocence paid them to slushy shower Rachel 'cause the man-child is still pissed about their break-up." The latina clenched her fists, growling between her teeth. Quinn, finding out it was Finn, became more pissed off then she already was.

"S, I think it's time to teach little Finny, that he can't mess with us." Quinn smirked, and Santana had an evil smile growing on her face, cracking her knuckles at the same time.

"Quinn, Santana, please don't teach him a lesson via violence, you know I don't condone such actions."

"But Rae, he ordered a slushy shower on you…it's not just about you being slushied, it's also about him trying to take command, when he knows we're the ones in charge, as in me, S and B."

"Yeah Rach, we can't just sit around and do nothing…If it makes you feel better, we promise not to do too much damage." Rachel sighed resignedly, before acquiescing reluctantly.

"Fine, but only break his nose or something; light damage, not heavy damage. And I have a very strong feeling I'm going to regret agreeing." Quinn and Santana had big smiles on their face, before hugging her. Brittany came in with an extra shirt and hugged Rachel too, just because she can. After changing into the new shirt Brittany gave her, Rachel and the Unholy Trinity walked out of the washroom.

When the bell rang signalling the end of the day the four girls headed to Glee Club together. When they reached the choir room, they saw all the gleeks there, and when they saw Hudson, they just glared at him. After, they all sat together in the front row, just chatting about randomness. Mr. Schue is of course late, which is why 10 minutes later when he walked into the choir room, no one was surprised.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he said, before clapping his hands and asked, "So, is there anyone who would like to sing something today?" Everyone was surprised when Finn shot his hand in the air, and waved it around frantically.

"Can I sing something please, Mr. Schue?" Hudson asked. Mr. Schue smiled and nodded his head. "Okay, so I chose this song to express my feelings for a certain someone, you know who you are." He smiled his dopey smile at Rachel, while Quinn and Santana glared at him. Hudson nodded at the band to start playing. As soon as the beat started, Quinn tensed up, ready to pounce, but a soft, gentle touch, had her relaxing, and looking at the small tanned hand that belonged to Rachel, who smiled at her and intertwined their hands. Quinn smiled, and squeezed her hand, not letting go.

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shinin'<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday (yeahh)<strong>_

At this, Rachel is becoming angry, for he never told her she was beautiful. Santana was also ready to pounce on Finn and beat the crap out of him, but Brittany held her down with a hand on her arm, relaxing her._**  
><strong>_

_**I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
>I say<strong>_

_**When I see your face (face face...)  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile (smile)  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<strong>_

Rachel could feel tears spring in her eyes, for all she felt was anger, pain, and disappointment in Finn, because he never once, not ONCE, gave her a compliment, he always called her annoying, and complained about her talking too much.

_**Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<strong>_

_**Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect's what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say<br>**_

Quinn could feel Rachel trembling, and became furious with Hudson, knowing how much he hurt her, and was pissed that he had the audacity to sing that song to Rachel. But, instead of jumping out of her seat and killing Finncompetent, she just wrapped her arms around the small brunette, and hugged her, feeling her snuggle closer, and nuzzling into her neck. She just continued to stroke Rachel's back, and right then and there, she decided that she would finally confess her feelings to Rachel; the question is, how? She'll figure it out later. Right now she'll just focus on comforting her friend.

_**When I see your face (face face...)  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile (smile)  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<strong>_

_**The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<strong>_

_**When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<strong>_

_**Yeah**_

"So, Rachel, will you get back with me?" Finn smiled his dopey smile. He's sure that she'll come back to him; after all, he sang her a stupid song.

Rachel was shaking in her seat, not from crying, now, now she's just furious with Finn. She gently pulled herself away from Quinn, and squeezed her friend's hand reassuringly when she felt Quinn try to pull her back; she walked up to Finn, and Finn smiled wide thinking she was coming back to him. Just as he was about to open his mouth, all you heard was a resounding _**SLAP!**_ The whole club froze, looking at the stunned Finn, who was holding his cheek after Rachel slapped him, hard (with her uninjured hand of course).

"How DARE you!? How dare you come in, and sing me a song like that, AFTER you ordered your football buddies to slushy shower me?! And BTW, you never, not once! Ever told me that I was beautiful! You have never complimented me! Are you really that STUPID, and ARROGANT, that you expect me to fall in your arms because you sang one MEASLY little song! I can't believe the audacity of you! You really are an idiot jock. I don't even know what I saw in you! I'm so glad I broke up with you. You're just a selfish, arrogant, man-child, who thinks the world should bow down to you! You think you're so hot? You're NOT! You're an inadequate jerk of a boyfriend! You're so proud of being the QB for our school's football team and popular but guess what? Your football team sucks! And so do your quarterback skills! And you're not as popular as you think. You think I'm a loser, take a look in the mirror dumb-ass!" By the end of her rant, Rachel was breathing heavily. All the gleeks were looking at Rachel like she was a different person; they have never heard her curse before.

In the front row, Quinn was staring at Rachel with glazed over look; angry Rachel, is freakin' sexy, Quinn looks like she's about to jump her. Meanwhile, Santana gazes at Rachel with a proud smile on her face, and Brittany jumps up and runs to Rachel giving her a big hug. Finn just stood there, holding his cheek looking completely dumbfounded, before anger appeared, realizing that he just got rejected by Rachel Berry, the biggest loser in the school (to him at least, no one else thinks that really). Finn clenches his fists, before turning to Rachel.

"Are you really saying no to me!? I'm the quarterback, and you're just a loser, no one wants you! You should be glad that you'd be dating the QB, because I'm popular, and you're not. You will always be a loser, be glad that I'm giving you the privilege of dating someone popular!" He shouted in her face.

"That's not true! I DO have people who love and care about me!" Rachel replied back, with tears stinging her eyes. _No, I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry_. "I have Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, who care about me."

"Hah! You think they care about you?! Are you kidding me?! They're only going to try and hurt you! Don't you remember when they bullied you?! They're all lying, conniving bitches, who are trying to take advantage of you! They'll turn their backs on you, just you watch! No one gives a fuck about you! They're just faking their feelings to you! Quinn manipulates people, and Santana is a bitch, and Brittany is too stupid to be -" Before he could finish his sentence, he dropped to the ground in pain, for Rachel has just kicked him in the balls. "You fucking bitch!" Finn growled, holding his tiny privates.

"Don't you ever, EVER call Brittany stupid again, or I swear the next time you do, I will make sure you can never get 'it' up again! And if you ever say anything bad about Santana, Quinn and Brittany, I will not be so nice next time. I may be small, but I can hold my own." Finn glared and was about to attack her when Santana stepped in and grabbed his arm.

"Don't even try Finnept, or I swear, Imma kick your ass," she growled out. Hudson just glared.

"Um, well I think that's it for today, everybody dismissed." Mr. Schue looked uncomfortable as he dismissed everyone, who finally came out of their shocked state, so he headed to his office and hid there. _**[A/N: I know it's kind of weird that Mr. Schue didn't do anything about the situation, but everyone was in shock, and it was the end of the day so he can't really do anything anyways lol!]**_

"This isn't over Rachel," Finn yelled, as he kicked a chair and stormed out after everyone. Quinn and Santana just glared at his back, before turning towards Rachel, who was taking deep breaths, and Brittany who was rubbing her back, soothing her.

"Thanks Britt," Rachel said, when she finally relaxed, leaning into Brittany's hug. After a couple seconds, she gently pried herself from the hug, quickly kissed her friend on the cheek, before turning to the other two. "If you guys don't mind, I think it's time to head home." All three nodded their heads in agreement. Quinn walked over to Rachel and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling Rae?" Quinn asked softly, tightening her arm when she felt Rachel leaning into her.

"Drained, but relieved; I think I really needed to get that out haha, thanks for your support Quinn." Rachel smiled, and leaned against her friend again. The cheerleader just looked down and smiled.

"Anything for you Rae…" They both headed out to Quinn's car, and headed to Rachel's house. As the cheerleader was driving, she thought to herself, _"Tomorrow, I'm going to finally confess my feelings to Rachel, and I'm going to do it in front of the glee club. I already have a song in mind."_ Quinn smiled to herself; Rachel just looked at her questioningly, but decided to ask her later, and instead, reached over and intertwined their fingers together.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**Reviews would be nice, but no flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi Everyone! Here's chapter 3 of Always Knew! I tried to get an update as soon as I could ahaha!**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of attempted rape, if it makes you uncomfortable, then skip ahead, if it may trigger something, please don't read it. If any of that applies to you, skip past paragraph 5. I apologize in advance for those who may be either offended or hurt by the content in this chapter…**_

_**On another note, thank you once again Faberry's-Knight, for editing this for me! You're such an awesome friend! Love you! =D**_

_**Now, please enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 3

Rachel was walking down the hall towards her locker, her arm has completely healed, and after weeks of physical therapy, she has full use of it now. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany have been so supportive of her; each time Rachel went to physical therapy, one of them would always be with her. Granted, it's mostly been Quinn who has gone with her.

After getting his pride completely wounded, Finn has also kept his distance; at least that's what they thought. Finn has actually been planning ways to get Rachel alone. "I will get you back Rachel, no matter what it takes." Finn mumbled to himself, not aware of the blue-eyed blonde behind him, who heard everything he said.

Brittany was walking through the hallways trying to find her class, well, more like trying to remember what class she had. Santana couldn't be with her because she had to talk to Coach Sylvester, so, Brittany was left alone. She was mindlessly walking, when she saw Finn standing by himself. She pouted angrily at his back, wondering to herself, _"Why does he have to be such a meanie?"_ Just as she was about to walk in the other direction, she heard him muttering something, so she walked closer trying to hear, and what she heard scared her. After listening to Finn, she gasped quietly, and quickly ran to find Quinn and Santana to tell them what she heard.

As Brittany went looking for Quinn and Santana, Rachel was heading to her first class, not aware of the tall shadow following her. Just as she was about to head into her classroom, someone grabbed her arm, and covered her mouth, and quickly brought her into the janitor's closet. Rachel could feel her heart pounding, scared for her life, and when the person finally let go, she turned around ready to reprimand them when she noticed it was Finn; the look in his eyes scared her more than she expected, but she did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her scared. But the look in his eyes will forever haunt her memory; his eyes had a sinister glint, and before she could open her mouth to yell at him, he swung his arm back and punched her in the face causing immediate bruising.

Rachel was too shocked to say anything, and before she knew it, Finn grabbed her shirt and ripped it in half; she cried out. "Where're your little protectors now, Rachel?!" He shouted at her. She kept crying and screaming. "Shut up you little bitch!" He punched her in the mouth, causing her lip to split open. "I'm going to teach you a lesson now! Since you never allowed me to touch you anywhere, I'm gonna take what you should have allowed me to! I was your boyfriend!" Realizing what he was about to do, as she saw him reach for his pant zipper, she screamed out the one person she knew would come protect her.

"QUINN!" Before she knew it, the door was ripped open, and she was pushed into someone's arms; realizing it was Quinn's arms, she relaxed and nuzzled into her friend's neck, tears quickly making their way down her face before huge sobs broke out, and she cried, hard, into her friend's embrace. Allowing her friend's soothing words and embrace to calm her down, before she finally let everything out, and collapsed in Quinn's arms.

Brittany was looking everywhere she could for Quinn and Santana, and just as she was about to give up, she saw them around the corner. "Q! San!" She screamed, waving frantically, as she ran towards them. The two girls just stood waiting for her, wondering what was wrong. When Brittany reached them, she started talking rapidly.

"Whoa, baby, calm down," Santana said, as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Okay, good, now breathe, atta girl, now, tell us what happened?"

"I was trying to find my class, 'cause you know I never remember where I'm supposed to go, and then I got lost, but then I saw Finn at his locker, talking to himself, which made me think he had an invisible friend like Lord Tubbington does, I always hear him talking when he's by himself," she had a confused look on her face.

"Get on with it B, please," Quinn reminded her.

"Oh! Right, anyways, so I heard Finn talking and he was talking about getting Rachel back, and doing whatever it takes. Guys, I think he's planning on hurting Rae-Rae, 'cause I like saw him heading towards the direction of her class. San, we have to find Rachel before he does! I've got like a really, super bad feeling about him." Santana kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, before looking to her captain.

"What do you want to do Q?" Santana asked, feeling worry creep up her spine, knowing that Brittany was probably right. Quinn felt the same way.

"Let's go find her. Thanks for telling us Britt," Quinn smiled and hugged her. "Alright, let's go." They all started heading, literally running, towards Rachel's class. When they reached her class, they looked into the classroom, and realized Rachel wasn't there. All three girls started to get even more worried, and quickly ran back to the hallways, looking up and down all the hallways, but not finding their friend. Now the three girls were beyond worried, they were scared shitless for their friend. They were about to turn back around when they heard noise coming from the janitor's closet. They slowly approached it, not wanting to interrupt someone's sexy times, when they heard it, _**"QUINN!"**_ They bolted for the closet, and Santana ripped the door open, and felt rage coming over her; all she saw was black. Before Finn could rip Rachel's underwear off, the latina grabbed Rachel and quickly pushed her towards Quinn who was waiting with open arms, before she grabbed Finn and tossed him against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Finn roared, before yelping in pain when Santana kicked him in the balls.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Santana couldn't think...she just kept raining blow after blow upon Finn's face, while cursing in Spanish and English. Finn just whimpered in pain. With one last kick to Finn's stomach, Santana backed off, seeing a teacher coming around the corner. Finn realized that Santana stopped hitting him, and took that as his chance, and swung at her, but a small tanned hand stopped him with a strength that was surprising. He followed the tanned arm up to see blazing, chocolate brown eyes that looked almost black with the fury swirling through them.

"DON'T! Even think about it Hudson," Rachel growled out.

After calming down in Quinn's embrace, she felt anger take over her, and she became even more furious when she saw Finn take a swing at Santana when she had her back turned. "You're such a coward Hudson! You can't even handle one girl on a fair fight, you have to take the coward way out and take her from behind when she showed you mercy. But, I told you before, that if you ever tried to hurt my friends, I will not go easy on you." Before he could say anything, Rachel swung her leg up and stomped on his privates, making him cry out in pain. When she saw him try to wriggle away, she kicked him in the ribs, hearing a crack. But that crack seemed to snap her out of her angry haze.

Rachel breathed in, and then out, before turning around and walking back into Quinn's embrace, who after her shock, and slight arousal, snapped out of it and hugged her close, Brittany and Santana joined in on the hug. They held their group hug together for a little bit longer, before turning towards Hudson, who was whimpering in pain as a teacher helped him up. Principal Figgins **[I think that's his name?]** came out of the crowd they hadn't realized formed, and walked up to them, and said, "Berry, Lopez, Fabray, Pierce and Hudson, my office...NOW," he told them firmly. The girls looked at each other and before following him, Quinn grabbed her Cheerios jacket, and placed it around Rachel, then continued heading towards the principal's office with Finn trailing ahead, with the help of Mr. Schuester, of course.

When they reached the principal's office, he gestured for them to all sit down. They did. "Now, does anyone want to tell me, what exactly happened?" Principal Figgins asked with an eyebrow raised. Finn was about to open his mouth when Rachel beat him to it.

"Well, sir, before Finn has the chance to lie about everything, I will tell you the truth." He nodded at her, and she continued. "I was just on my way to my first class, and as usual I was early, for it is very important to have good punctuality, and I will need to be punctual, especially when I'm on Broadway." The girls just smiled fondly at their friend's rant, while Figgins gestured for her to get on with it. "Right, anyways, as I was saying, I was on my way to class, when all of sudden I felt myself getting grabbed from behind, and then I felt myself getting dragged into the janitor's closet, which by the way, is atrocious. Anyways, when the door was closed, I was ready to reprimand whoever it was for forcibly taking me, when I saw that it was Finn, and before I could scream, he punched me in the face, knocking me backwards. I stood there in shock, not believing he could so something like that, but alas, he could, and he did. He also kept saying horrible things to me, and he ripped my shirt in half, and then…" Rachel paused, this next part was hard for her to recall; she felt a squeeze on her hand and looked to see Quinn nodding encouragingly. She took a deep breath, and then continued with the story, "Excuse my pause. When he ripped my shirt, I then knew his intentions…I knew he was going to rape me." She started to tear up again, remembering her fear, another squeeze of her hand, and she continued. "Finn then started to undo his pants, but before he could rip my underwear off, I screamed out Quinn's name, and then I felt someone push me towards someone else's arms. At first I tensed up, not knowing who it was, before I realized that it was Quinn, and it was Santana who pushed me out, and then the next thing I knew, Finn was on the ground in pain and Santana had her back turned. That's when I saw Finn standing up and trying to swing at Santana, but before he could make contact, I had run up and caught his fist, before I kicked him in his privates and his ribs, cracking them probably, and then we went to Quinn's locker to grab her jacket, for my shirt was no longer good to wear, after you called for us, and now, we're here. There you have it, that's the whole, TRUE, story."

Principal Figgins eyes were wide open, shocked to hear a student capable of such horrible things. Mr. Schuester was also shocked to hear that Finn Hudson, his star pupil, could do such a thing. After regaining his composure, Figgins cleared his throat and said, "Okay…I believe you Miss Berry. As for you Mr. Hudson, you are expelled, and if the girls decide too, I'm sure the police would love to 'question' you. As for you Miss Lopez, both you and Miss Berry are suspended for a week. While it was in self-defence, as the case may be, violence is still not tolerated at this school." The girls just nodded. "Okay, now, Miss Berry, would you like to press charges against Mr. Hudson for attempted rape, as well as assault?" Rachel looked at the other girls, who just said it was up to her, so she decided that yes, she was pressing charges. Figgins nodded, "Okay girls, you all may go, Miss Berry and Miss Lopez, I'll see you in a week. And Mr. Hudson, stick around, the police chief would love to have a word with you." The four girls left the room, while Finn just glared angrily at their retreating backs, before turning to Mr. Schuester and the principal.

"Rachel was lying! You have to believe me!" He looked pleadingly at his teacher, who would usually get him out of trouble, but Mr. Schue just shook his head. "Please, Mr. Schue, you have to believe me!"

"That's enough Finn! I saw Rachel's face, and her ripped shirt. How could you do that?! I'm so disappointed in you Finn. Have a good life in prison." Mr. Shue, took one last look at his ex-favourite student, before shaking his head again, and walking out. Finn just slouched in his seat before glaring at the wall.

After the meeting with Principal Figgins, the four girls decided to head to Rachel's house, as her dads were away for a second honeymoon. Rachel jumped into the car with Quinn, and Santana and Brittany went in the latina's car, and followed behind them. When they reached her house, they all gathered in the living room and put on a movie, with Quinn and Rachel cuddling on the couch, and Santana and Brittany cuddling on the loveseat.

Halfway through the movie, Santana cleared her throat, gathering everyone's attention. "Rach, you should probably ice on your injuries. Actually you should have done that earlier midget." Rachel just giggled and smiled before nodding thanks and getting up to grab ice. When she came back, she had an extra ice pack. When the girls looked questioningly at her, she just pointed at Santana's bruised knuckles, who blushed slightly and grumbled under her breath, before reaching for the ice pack. Quinn and Brittany just giggled at the two brunettes. A comfortable silence encompassed the girls, who had gone back to their cuddling after they finished icing their injuries. It was almost midnight, when Rachel yawned, causing a chain reaction, making everyone giggle tiredly.

"Alright guys, let's go to bed. San, Britt, you guys can take the guest room." The girls nodded before headed up there. "And Quinn, as per usual, you shall be sharing my bed." Quinn tensed a bit, before relaxing and smiling gently. When they reached Rachel's room, she handed Quinn a pair of her favourite pajamas, before putting on her own, and then after washing up a bit, both girls climbed into bed, with Rachel immediately cuddling up to the blonde. "Hm, good night Quinn, thank you for everything you did today. I know you're thinking you didn't do much, but you did, just having you there comforting me helped me a lot, so thank you." She smiled gently, before leaning up and kissing Quinn gently on the cheek, right at the corner of her lips. Quinn just smiled, and pulled her closer, before falling asleep right after.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Please review, they make me write faster ;) **_

_**Again, no flames please.**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**_


End file.
